Laxus vs Jura
by Kronus96
Summary: The battle between the Lightning Dragon Slayer and Wizard Saint in all its glory.


I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters. Please support the official release.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I confess, I have been longing for this match. A duel with Master Makarov's grandson-"

"Enough of that," Laxus cut in with a dismissive wave of his hand. Jura blinked. "Right now, you and I aren't Wizard Saints or the grandson of the great Makarov, or any of that crap. We're just men fighting for the pride of our guild." He threw off his coat.

"Indeed," Jura smiled and bowed.

"Then let's do this," Laxus said while falling into a stance. Jura's foot shifted back, then forward, and spiked pillars of stone twice as tall as a man shot out of the ground before him. Laxus eyes widened in alarm as spiked pillars burst from the earth in the space between them too.

Sprinting around them, Laxus pointed at Jura. Lightning flew from his fingertips, prompting Jura to summon a rock wall in front of himself. Laxus skidded to a stop, took a deep breath, and shot a tornado of lightning from his mouth. _Lightning Dragon's Roar!_

The lightning smashed through the wall with ease; then it destroyed ten houses before fizzling out. Laxus froze. Jura was gone. The ground a few feet behind him cracked before Jura sprung from the earth. Laxus spun, lightning coating an arm, but a fist covered in stone struck his cheek before he could attack, launching him through the field of pillars Jura raised with a pained yell.

He leaped back to his feet with a growl. Jura slammed his hand into the earth. Laxus sprinted away, only for a hand of stone to shoot from the earth and wrap around everything beneath his neck. Jura clapped his hands together, summoning two, yellow hands large enough to engulf his opponent.

 _Lightning Dragon's Roar!_ Laxus opened his mouth, shooting a bolt of lightning into Jura's chest that threw him off his feet with a cry. He shattered the stone hand's weakened grip with a roar and inhaled deeply. _Lightning Dragon's Roar!_ Jura's eyes widened in alarm as a tornado of lightning soared toward him. The Wizard Saint slammed a hand into the ground, summoning a hand of stone that covered his entire body.

When the tornado cleared, he found a large pile of blackened rocks in the stone hand's place. Laxus let lightning trickle into his right hand again. The stones shot into the sky to reveal Jura lying on his back with an arm extended at Laxus.

The stone fragments from the pillars Jura had smashed Laxus through flew at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. Grunting, he weathered the barrage of stone without giving an inch. Laxus pointed at Jura again, lightning dancing along his index finger, while Jura flicked his wrist with a sly smile.

Small rocks slammed into the side of Laxus' head, sending his bolt of lightning away from Jura, and making him flinch. Then more stones flew into the back of his knees, knocking his legs out from under him. Laxus eyes widened. _These are from the hand I broke out of!_

Jura punched the air, stone in front of him rose in the shape of a fist the size of a man that sent Laxus soaring with a cry. The Wizard Saint leaped to his feet and punched. Another stone fist smashed into one of the still airborne Laxus' flank, drawing a pained grunt. Jura interlaced his fingers and lifted his hands overhead, wrenching two arms of stone with their fingers interlaced from the earth. With a roar, Jura brought his arms down, forcing the stone arms to do the same. They slammed into Laxus with such force he couldn't even scream.

He crashed into the ground, creating a crater large enough to fit a house into, and a cloud of dust that covered the crater entirely. Jura stumbled, panting and clutching his chest. Taking a deep breath, the Wizard Saint forced himself back into a stance.

Twenty orbs of lightning soared from the cloud of dust. Jura clapped his hands together, summoning a wall of stone before himself. The wall cracked, and shards flew before being blown apart by the lightning. Jura crossed his arms over his chest, then ten of the orbs crashed into him, sending him tumbling back.

Jura slammed a fist into the earth to anchor himself. He looked up in time to see another barrage of lightning orbs flying toward him. Clapping his hands together, he summoned a wall of stone. The orbs hit the wall, cracking the stone, and Jura summoned another wall just before the first gave.

A bolt of lightning shot into the sky, then it swerved around to Jura's back, and Laxus took its place. He planted a lightning coated knee into the juncture where Jura's neck and back met, sending him flying through his wall of stone with a scream. Laxus landed in a crouch, wincing.

He shoved himself to stand in time to see Jura pushing himself up. Gritting his teeth, Laxus cocked a fist back and punched. _Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!_ A massive fist of lightning soared into Jura's torso and face, launching him off his feet with a yell, and sending him through several of the spiked pillars he created.

As he cocked his fist back again, Laxus' right knee buckled. He stumbled, catching himself on the remains of the wall Jura created. He glanced down and grimaced. So many bruises dotted his forearms they were almost entirely black. Laxus knew his torso was in an even sorrier state. _But I've got enough magic left; I can finish this._ Laxus panted, his chest heaving as he glared at his foe.

Jura stood tall. His robes were in tatters, his chest covered in burns, his right eye swollen shut, and a steady stream of blood dripped down his temple. Stone covered his arms in gauntlets and his shins in greaves. Jura stared at Laxus for a moment before approaching slowly with his fists raised.

Laxus fell into a stance of his own. Lightning flared around his feet and fists. He inched toward Jura, his face set in a frown. Laxus narrowed his eyes as Jura came to a stop a few feet in front of him.

For a moment, they simply stared at one another. The lightning surrounding Laxus intensified again, then Jura threw a punch that struck Laxus in the chest. Grunting, he grabbed the gauntlet and grinned. The lightning around Laxus' hands flared, making Jura throw his head back and scream.

He buried his foot in the side of Jura's ribs, sending him skidding. Laxus cocked a fist back, only to find the stone gauntlet he'd grabbed wrapped around his fist. Jura leaped to his feet and threw a punch at Laxus, which he blocked, only to find the arm that was still covered in stone cocking back.

Laxus matched the punch with one of his own. Their fists met, and the lightning exploded, sending them both backpedaling. Jura stomped to a stop and extended two fingers. Boulders wrenched from the earth and flew at Laxus.

Leaping to the side, his body transformed into lightning, and swerved around the boulders to Jura's flank. Laxus shifted back to his human form, and head-butted Jura between his eyes, throwing him off his feet.

Laxus grabbed the Wizard Saint by the arm and stomped into the ground to anchor them. Jura landed on his feet and staggered. Laxus cocked an arm back, and all the lightning coating his body focused in his right fist. Jura armored his fist in stone and snarled.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus roared, and their fists met with a crack akin to a tree being snapped in two. The lightning exploded, launching Jura into the air with a gasp. He fell, then skidded several yards.

Laxus fell to a knee, his breathing coming in quick, sharp bursts. He tried to push himself up with his right hand and winced. Too many shards of stone to count were buried in his right arm, creating tiny, red streams that flowed down his arm slowly. Grunting, he pushed himself to his feet and limped to Jura slowly. Laxus stopped a few feet in front of his opponent.

Jura opened his unswollen eye. "It seems you've bested me," Jura said with a small, peaceful smile.

Taking a deep breath, Laxus turned away, his eyes shut, and his body aching. There was still work to be done.

Xxxxxxx

I'm also working on Acnologia vs. the 7 Dragon Slayers, Zeref vs. Natsu, and Irene vs. Erza for practice.

Weirdly enough, Zeref and Irene's rewrites were the first conceived, but this rewrite captured my attention.

Enough rambling! I hope you had a pleasant day and enjoyed Laxus vs. Jura. Thanks for reading.


End file.
